Unspoken Agreement
by MiHnn
Summary: What happened, never happened. Right?
1. Prologue

**A/N - Wow.. I have been missing for ages. One word. Exams. It's killing me. I will be uploading Unavoidable Voidance soon (i hope) But in the mean time, found this in my computer that I wrote some time ago. It's a mini chapter fic. Nothing major. Anyways, this is the prologue which is pretty short. I'm planning for the next two chapters (most probably that will be it, or maybe three) to be longer, explaining how the situation below occurred and what happens after.. I'm willing to take in ideas, so if anything pops into your head, just drop me a line, and if i'm using your idea, or inspired by it, I'll gladly dedicate the chapter to you. :) As you can guess this is a form of distraction from my exams :s**

**As usual, don't own the show, and would love reviews. I apologize if my writing is rusty. Been out of practice. **

**Enjoy! And tell me what you think...**

**********  
**

**Prologue-------**

It was a moment of intense pleasure. A moment of uncensored ecstasy as his breath hitched and he bit his lips to hold back the grunt signalling his release. Breathing heavily he kept his face buried in the crook of her neck, his senses overwhelming him. He felt her rapidly beating heart slow down and her bare chest beneath him fall into a rhythm that matched his own. It was as if he was suddenly aware of her sweat slicked body against him after the act, which was ridiculous since in the frenzy, his objective was to end up just the way they were. Her delicate hands which had been pushing, pulling and tugging him towards her as she cried out, were now released from his hair and back. He didn't want to admit the mistake they had made. But, what they had done was over, and he suspected, never to be discussed or repeated. Pulling away from her, he hovered over her body for a few seconds, drinking in her flushed skin and toned body, her arms were inadvertently covering her breasts, a sure sign that she was embarrassed. He tried to fight the urge to throw something in anger. No one ever regretted being with him. No one. But here was the exception, and a part of him couldn't really blame her. Her eyes avoided his, and she tried to move her legs away from him, the same legs which were caressing against him just a few moments ago. It was over. Now was the time for the repercussions. Fighting back a sigh, he rolled away from her, and didn't miss her jumping off the bed instantly as if she was burned from the contact. They hunted their clothes and changed quickly, and most importantly, silently. He never really remembered them not communicating. It's the one thing they had. They never failed to speak their mind. Naturally, silence was not something he was currently comfortable experiencing when it came to her.

Without so much as a glance towards him, she left his bedroom hurriedly, her head hanging shamefully. Feeling frustrated, he ran his hand through his hair before pulling on his t-shirt. He needed a drink, bad.

He sat on his bed and waited. She was probably grabbing her bag at that moment. He checked the clock on his bedside table. Two minutes had passed. She was probably out of the door by now. Another minute. It was safe.

He walked out of his bedroom and stilled at the scene unfolding before him. She was still here, and she was with _him._

"Derek!" His eyes snapped away from the brunette to grin uncomfortably at their guest. Although technically he was no guest, considering he lived here. "My man!" The guy slapped him on his back. "You really never stop bugging her do you?"

Derek's brown eyes met two crystal-blue nervous ones. "Never." She looked away from him, and he noticed her playing with the straps of the purse in agitation.

The man slipped an arm around her waist, causing a flashback of only a few minutes back where he had lightly licked and bitten her side, causing a rustic moan to escape her lips as her fingers tangled in his hair. Derek suddenly felt very protective as his glance zeroed in on how his roommates' hand was caressing her slightly visible skin between her jeans and top.

She looked at him meaningfully. "I was just telling Ben that the reason I was so out of breath when he got here was because you grabbed my purse and I had to chase you all over the apartment to get it back."

Ben shook his head side to side humorously. "You two act like such kids. Cant you do any adult activities like other step-siblings?"

If he only knew. Her face reddened under his intense gaze, her eyes trying to focus on the man holding her to him.

However Ben, the always oblivious one grinned at their discomfort, thinking wrongly that it was based on how uncomfortable they were around each other. He was half right. Although what they just did in his bedroom couldn't be said to be uncomfortable in any culture around the world. "But that's alright. I guess it's more entertaining for me" Ben laughed as he dragged her with him so he could easily toss his other arm over Derek's shoulders. "Just think guys, two days from now.." He looked down at the girl in his arms. "You will no longer be Casey McDonald, but Mrs. Casey Campbell. And you.." He turned to Derek. "Will not only be my ex-roommate, but my best man and brother-in-law."

Derek's eyes again met Casey's, and he understood her look.

He felt like throwing up.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N - Um.. yeah.. this is long... **

**Please forgive any mistakes, wrote this pretty quick to stifle my guilty conscience for not coming up with quicker updates. Hope you enjoy it, and please review. :) since I've tried out a new writing style... again.. jeez i get bored with how i write..  
**

**--**

**Chapter 1----**

Snow. Winter. Trees. Autumn. (His body flushed against hers) Cats. Litter. Her Aunt Maggie. (His hands brushing against her thighs_) _School. Work. Lizzie_. (_Her lips at the base of his throat_)_

Her breathing was ragged. The thoughts running through her head, inconsistent. The water streaming over her head, her back, her legs did nothing. Nothing that she wanted. Her hands shook. Her skin raw_ (_Warm breath tickling her skin_)_. Breathing deeply she moved her head back, submerging herself under the warm liquid flow hoping to remove any trace of last night from her skin. Instead every drop was a reminder of a kiss against her neck. A nip against her breast _(Case)_. She could feel him there with her. Against her. Holding her to him _(Case)_. So possessive. So loving. And yet, nothing like him at all.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she stepped out of the shower, and moved over towards the sink. (_I'm fine)_ She stared at her reflection. (_Are you sure? You and Derek don't seem like yourselves)._ She gently touched the bruise around her wrist. (_We just had another fight, that's all) _She winced. It still hurt. (_Derek might become depressed when we get married. He wont have a step-sibling to play with anymore) _Her finger traced the mark. (_Yeah.. married)  
_

How did this happen?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Casey." "Casey."

She continued walking, the blood pounding in her ears drowning out nearly every sound around her.

"Casey!"

She stopped. Her heart was beating erratically, her hands formed into fists so tight, it hurt.

"Finally! Where are you going?" An out of breath Emily sputtered out. After observing the blank gaze of pure fury her friend had in her eyes, she took a step back. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Casey smiled humorlessly, her grin seeming more evil than joyous. "I just need to visit someone." Moving passed a open mouthed Emily she started power walking towards her car. Just as she pulled out her car keys from her bag, her best friend stepped in front of her and held out her hand.

"I'm driving."

"I'm not drunk, Em. I hardly finished my drink."

Emily nodded, but her hand didn't waver. "I know. But you're still intoxicated, not by vodka, but by rage. Give me the keys, Case. I'll drop you home."

Casey sighed in defeat and handed over the keys. They silently got into the vehicle, and Emily started the car. After a few minutes she turned to the passenger seat.

"You want to talk about it?"

Casey's jaw stayed shut.

"Okay." Emily let out a low breath, silently happy that she didn't have to listen to the rant. Out of the corner of her eye she watched her. After knowing Casey McDonald for eight years, it still surprised her to see her so angry.

After another fifteen minutes Casey sat up straight. "Turn here."

Emily raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "Here? But the turn to your apartment is not for another 20 yards."

Casey nodded, she seemed more calm. "I know. There's a supermarket around here. It's the only place that sells those vegetarian snacks you don't like."

She remembered those snacks, and her face scrunched up in disgust at the memory. If Casey wanted to binge, she was going to help her. Snacks meant acceptance, and acceptance meant less anger. It didn't matter that she would be yelled at for allowing her to eat so much just two days before her wedding. "Okay." After following her directions for the next five minutes, Emily started to wonder where exactly this supermarket was. They were surrounded mostly by apartment buildings.

"Stop here."

Emily obeyed somewhat automatically. Just as she braked, with impressive speed Casey unbuckled the seat belt and let herself out. Suddenly, it all made sense. Making her own quick exit, she followed her friend. "Casey!"

Casey didn't stop, but instead proceeded into an apartment building. Emily hurried after her, calling her name and hoping she would come to her senses. Just as she entered the lobby, a set of elevator doors closed. Cursing her luck, she waited patiently for the lift to reach the fifth floor before it came back down. As she rode the mechanical contraption her fear seemed to escalate. She hoped she could stop Casey before she did something stupid. Something that her rage would compel her to do. As soon as the doors opened on the fifth floor, she stepped outside and looked both ways. Spotting her best friend's coat as it took a sharp right, Emily followed, jogging in her uncomfortable heels while trying to catch up.

"Casey!"

Casey stopped outside of the last apartment and banged against the door hard.

Emily took a deep breath, preparing for a 'use your senses' speech. "Maybe you shouldn't..." Her words died down as the door opened. "Oh no." She mumbled under her breath as her suspicions became reality.

There stood Derek, a completely guilty expression adorned on his features. Casey pushed roughly against him and entered the apartment, her anger evident in the very aura that surrounded her. Derek's eyes quickly met Emily's. He didn't look scared, but in her opinion, he should be. Taking a deep breath she followed her best friend into the apartment. She had a feeling that she would be used as a human buffer tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was shaking. No one has ever made her this angry. Her parent's divorce didn't make her shake, her mother getting married to George and making her move to London didn't make her shake. Even the very man standing in front of her, his brown eyes wary, his hair unusually dishevelled, his hands in his pockets while his bruised face seemed to watch her expectantly never made her shake before this night. This night, he finally, after eight years, broke the last straw on the camel's back.

Breathing hurt. She took another deep breath to calm her nerves enough to let out a few sentences. "Maybe.." Her voice came out through gritted teeth. "Maybe you can explain to me how you could sabotage the most important day of my life, and how you thought you could get away with it."

He winced at the harshness of her tone.

"Maybe, you could tell me why you wanted to do something so _stupid_ two days before my wedding."

"Case.."

"Maybe.." She cut him off, her volume rising. "You could explain to me how my fiance ended up in the hospital during his bachelor party that _you_ threw while you're at home with nothing but a scratch. "

Derek's injuries were far from that of a 'little scratch' but he was better off than Ben who had not only suffered a concussion, but bruised his ribs.

"Well, Derek?" She hissed. She needed an explanation. Especially since Ben downplayed the incident by saying that things just 'simply got out of hand'.

Derek sighed before looking at her straight in the eyes. "I didn't want this to happen."

She scoffed as she shook her head in disbelief, and her step-brother seemed to stand a bit more straighter at her reaction.

"I didn't." He repeated, and Casey felt compelled to believe him. "It was the bouncer and his two buddies. We were simply enjoying ourselves around the stripper pole when they suddenly picked a fight."

Something didn't click. "Stripper pole? As in, was this by any chance the same stripper pole that belonged to that red head who scammed Ben out of a thousand dollars with her boyfriend?" Derek's gaze betrayed panic at the realization that she knew the story that practically no one knew. She started walking towards him, her steps deliberate. "The same boyfriend who happened to be a former heavy weight champion but now works as a bouncer at a strip club where his girl friend works? The same stripper girlfriend who threatened to beat Ben to death using her knucklehead boyfriend's fists if he ever tries to get his money back? Is that where you took him Derek?" She stood resolutely still, her face inches from him. She knew the answer even before his eyes faltered under her gaze. "I thought so." She whispered. Only Derek would do something so idiotic. Tempt fate so boisterously through someone else.

His eyes suddenly blazed with intensity. "I heard she got sacked. Didn't know that the boyfriend wasn't. I'm his best friend. I wouldn't intentionally screw him over."

"If you're his best friend, then why aren't you by his side right now? I just came from the hospital, and apparently you hadn't been in to see him."

Glaring at her, he moved to the side and picked up a bag from the counter. "Came to get him a change of clothes. Was about to leave when you practically broke down my door." He tossed the bag to Emily, who caught it easily. "Any other questions?"

"Um.. Case?"

Casey turned to face Emily, who's presence she had forgotten about until two minutes ago.

"Maybe we should go back to Ben." She clutched the bag tightly, and hoped to separate the fighting step-siblings before blood is shed

Derek leaned back casually. "Go ahead."

Casey turned back to Emily after glaring warily at her step-brother. Her mind was made up. "Could you go get that to Ben? I just need to.. " She gestured towards Derek.

Emily's eyes widened. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"You want to talk about it?" Derek asked surprised.

Casey ignored him. "Please Em. My car is the parking lot, I'll be there in about an hour."

"We're going to be talking for that long?" Derek chirped in again.

Emily laughed nervously. "Maybe I should wait."

Derek sighed in relief. "Now _that's_ a great idea."

"No, it's not." Casey said glaring at him. She turned back to Emily. "If you really want to wait, could you wait in the car? I'll just be twenty minutes."

After deciding that maybe this might be a good idea in a twisted, alternative universe, and hoping that she would not have to call 911, Emily nodded. "Alright. I'll be in the car."

Derek however, suddenly panicked. "Come on, Em. You can stay."

Casey turned back to her best friend and pleaded with her look. After a moment of understanding passed between them, Emily left, leaving Derek alone to face his step-sister. She watched the door close shut before she turned on her step-brother.

"Now.. Casey.." He started backing up, his hands in the air, hoping to protect himself. But it didn't work. Within seconds she was at him, her hands swatting him repeatedly. Within the quick movements of her limbs he caught both her wrists and pushed her back until her back violently hit the wall behind her. He pinned her roughly with his body, hoping to reduce any chance of injury. "What is your problem?"

She gasped, her eyes snapping quickly to glare at him. "What is _my_ problem? What is _your_ problem?"

"I asked you first." He grunted pushing into her to stop her from squirming.

"You do this. You do this every time." She twisted her wrists, hoping that his grip on her would slacken. "You somehow ruin everything."

"You're being a bit dramatic."

"Am I? And here I thought that you getting my fiance beaten up two days before our wedding was sufficient cause for me to be all _dramatic_." She arched against him, hoping to push him away from her.

But he pushed against her harder. "You really piss me off McDonald."

"Really? So it's not just your drunken self that I get angry?"

His head moved back as if he was suddenly self conscious of his breath. "I'm not drunk."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not. The beer I smell is your breath freshener."

"Fine." He growled. "I had a few drinks. Don't be a prude."

Casey gasped at the insult. "I am _not_ a prude." She tried to punch him in vain, while her wrists were held against the wall.

"Sure! Which is probably why you couldn't hold down a boyfriend for longer that four months before Ben." He smirked.

Casey wanted to wipe that condescending look off his face. Putting all her weight into it, she pushed him away from her. The fact that his grip on her had loosened during their sparring match had helped immensely. Derek stumbled backwards, but the fact that he took an extra few seconds to right himself up proved that he had been drinking way too much. "I seem to remember you driving away my dates starting from Sam and ending with Ben. I know about the betting pool Derek. When did _you_ bet that we would break up?"

"You're over reacting." He said matter of fact tone.

"Really? Because I remember how you kept tempting Ben with poker nights and movie marathons and beer binges everytime we were suppose to go out."

"Yeah, but..."

"I also remember how you tried to talk Ben out of proposing to me."

"Well that was..."

"And lets not forget tonight." She crossed her arms expectantly and watched him. "Well? Why did you do it?"

Derek stared at her for a few seconds before sighing. "I don't know okay? I just..."

"You just want to be a jerk?"

His jaw locked in anger. "No. But maybe I was subconsciously trying to get back at you for ruining _my_ relationships."

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"Karen ring a bell?"

"That wasn't my fault."

"Sure." He said sarcastically. "Every time we wanted to be alone, _you _were always here."

"And that somehow leads to a break up?"

Derek advanced on her. "It sure does. Especially if _you_ were the reason for three of my girlfriends to dump me. Apparently they didn't want to feel like a third wheel when they were in the same room with us." He crossed his arms and stared down at her. "You were saying?"

Casey stared at him in disbelief. "You cant be serious."

"Oh, I am. You're forgetting why your boyfriends dumped you. Wasn't it something to do with the fact that you weren't giving them enough attention?" Derek watched as her mouth opened and closed in a comic fashion as she tried to think of a reply. "In fact, Ben came to me with the same problem. The difference was that he didn't seem to think that there was something going on between us."

That last sentence shouldn't have caused a shiver to travel up her spine. Shaking her head at the ridiculousness of this discussion, Casey gently rubbed her temples. She was getting a headache. "This is crazy."

"You're telling me."

"Maybe they're right." She whispered more to herself.

Derek's eyes snapped at her in disbelief. "What?"

Casey looked at her step-brother warily. "Maybe we are way too involved with each other."

He seemed to be weighing her words carefully. "How can we be involved with each other when we try to avoid staying together in the same room?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, the feelings of confusion increasing.

"See? This is where your crazy comes in."

"Derek.." She tried to interrupt him, her voice betraying how tired she really was.

"No, I'm serious. Go home and sleep." Turning on his heel he went straight into his bedroom.

Looking around at the empty apartment, Casey suddenly felt unexplainable alone. Making up her mind, she followed Derek. She stopped in her tracks just as she saw him take off his shirt in one swift movement. A few years ago she had watched a mating special on the discovery channel when they explained how a woman's carnal desire was a radar to tell her who would be an ideal mate. Which probably explained her behaviour right at this second. Watching the show caused her to always assess the men she met, not that she found Derek the object of her desire. Her eyes roamed the contours of his bare back, as she watched the muscles rippling under his smooth skin. She never remembered him like this. It was a gradual change which started a few years back, which exhilarated when he started going to the gym with Ben. He suddenly turned around, causing her to force her eyes upwards and away from his torso.

"You want something?"

"I.. " Trying to look everywhere but at Derek was hard. She wanted to examine him, feel the difference in the muscles under her fingers.

"Well?"

"I... um.. " She finally looked straight into his eyes, which caused confidence to creep back into her body. "Have you noticed how every time we fight, no one else seems to be in the room?" He shrugged, but Casey feeling on a roll, didn't stop. "I mean, think about it." She took a few steps forward, losing her feelings of trepidation that had engulfed her as she had first entered into this room. "It's like you're always there. And you said it yourself, I'm always here."

"Yeah.. " Derek said slowly. "You lost me."

Sighing, she took a few more steps forward. "Why do you think we always end up in each other's lives?" Derek raised his eye brows at her, knowing that she would tell him anyway. And he was right. "Because we try to avoid each other!"

"And your brilliant plan is to try to hang out with each other as much as possible?"

She shrugged. If the facts didn't speak for themselves, how were they to find a solution to this problem?

"And the crazy is back." He said more to himself.

"Derek.."

"Case, come on. You _cannot_ be serious." He walked towards a pile of shirts that was right next to her. Some things never changed.

Derek was leaning forward to pick up his shirt when he froze. His eyes slowly moving to her chest which had coincidentally started moving rapidly without her knowledge.

"You okay?" He looked at her confused.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. What makes you think I'm not?" Considering that her pulse was beating faster, it wasn't a surprise when her chest started accompanying her quick, short breaths.

He leaned back, to look at her carefully. "You're breathing pretty heavily."

"No I'm not." Casey said smoothly. The increase in space between them gave her the air she was lacking.

Derek seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts before he leaned back forward, but stopped as her breathing increased at his proximity. His eyes suddenly met hers, understanding hidden in their depths. "Are you...?" He paused, and instead stood up and started moving towards her. Casey, in full on panic mode started walking back, every cell in her body screaming for her to avoid touching him at all costs. Derek suddenly stopped just as her back hit the wall. "Oh my God!" He whispered. "You're attracted to me."

Casey wished she was drinking a glass of water when he said that so she could spit it out onto his face. "What? No I'm not. You're crazy. Why should I be attracted to you?"

His face broke into a wide, smug grin. "Oh! This is just _awesome_! Casey McDonald is attracted to _me_." He laughed in disbelief. "What has the world come to?"

"Ugh! You're so full of yourself."

"Really?" His eyes glinted with mischief.

Casey's breath quickened as he leaned forward his smug smirk just increasing. She knew this look. He wanted to see her squirm. "Derek.." She threatened, immediately regretting it. Her voice was low and husky, something that it wasn't supposed to be.

"Come on, Case. Prove that you don't like me." He baited.

She felt her mind becoming unhinged. To keep her senses in check, she mentally recited a mantra. I hate Derek, I hate Derek, I hate Derek. Unfortunately for her with every 'I hate Derek' he seemed to be moving closer. Throwing caution to the wind, she looked at him. Really looked at him.

And suddenly, she wasn't the only person with a breathing problem. While her breathing was erratic, he wasn't breathing at all. The laughter had left his eyes, instead he was looking at her so intensely that she was sure they were thinking the same things. How they met, their first impressions, the pranks, the fights, the almost civil moments, the times they became allies, how they brought each other down, how they helped the other up, eight years of life with Derek. No one knew her like he did. No one else could read her moods, set her off or even calm her down like he could. No one.

"Derek.." She didn't even notice his name fall through her lips. A plea, a request for something that she didn't even know she wanted.

His face moved closer to hers, his movements slow as if he expected her to object at any moment. Keeping his gaze fixed solely on hers, he stopped while his lips were only a centimetre away from hers. She could feel his warm breath against her skin. Her whole body was in high alert, aware of every single inch of him that touched hers. Hours later she would wonder how this happened or even why it happened. But right now, feeling an unbelievably strong magnetic pull, Casey moved that one centimetre and touched her lips gently to his. His eyes darkened, practically turning black in it's intensity.

She did have a conscience. One that screamed at her that she shouldn't. She would have listened, if he wasn't looking at her like that. She could have listened, if he hadn't immediately moved in and claimed her lips as his own. No kiss had caused such a searing pleasure to go through her body causing her to hold onto him like her life depended on it. All thoughts fled from her mind except for the carnal desire she had read about so many times in her psychology class. He pushed against her, lifting her to bring her body flush against him, so that every inch of her could feel his hard form against hers. He kissed her hungrily, allowing her no air as his tongue sent little bouts of pleasure and his hands caressed her thighs. His fingers were teasing her as he lifted her skirt and flirted with the prospect of moving against her in a far more intimate manner.

Within seconds they were on his bed, his hands and teeth begging the clothes off her. She had never felt such a frantic need for anything as she felt it now. Her hands roamed over him, deliciously examining the feel of him under her fingers. "Case.." He groaned against her, causing her to arch her back against him, begging him to take her to that final threshold. They moved quickly, feeling each other more and more as each article of clothing was tossed hurriedly to the ground. She gave in to the desire she felt. And before long, Derek helped her reach that final point of pleasure. The realization of the magnitude of what they had done didn't hit them until after the deed was done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily tapped the tune of her favourite song on the dashboard of the car for the third time. Sighing, she looked at her watch again. Twenty minutes had passed thirty five minutes ago. She was about to get out of her car and go drag her best friend from killing Derek when a cab stopped in front of the apartment building. She smiled when she realized who was sitting in the back seat. Locking the car door, she made her way to greet the patient.

"Hey."

Ben smiled, finding Emily here was a pleasant surprise. "Hey!" He winced. "Let me guess, she's up there probably grinding Derek into dust."

"Yeah." Emily smiled sympathetically. "I expect a body bag to go into use any day now."

Ben laughed lightly before grabbing his ribs and wincing in pain. "I better go and stop that."

"Um.. okay. Since you're here, I guess there's no reason for me to stay. Here." She handed the bag of clothes Derek tossed to her.

"Thanks." Ben smiled sheepishly as he put the bag under his arm, having examined it's contents.

"Tell Casey I'm sorry I couldn't wait any longer okay? I just gotta get some stuff before I go home."

"Yeah, no problem. And thanks for visiting."

"You're welcome. Just get better." Turning around, Emily went back to her car.

Ben took his time as he limped to the elevator in the lobby. As he rode to the fifth floor, his mind formed over twenty different scenarios that might greet him as he entered his apartment. But the one scenario he wasn't expecting was Casey running around the apartment looking for something. "Hey!"

She looked up at him in surprise. "Hey! What are you doing her?"

"Got discharged." Ben said smugly as he limped in.

"Why didn't you call me?" She rushed to his side to help him. "How did you get here?"

"Cab. Are you okay?"

"What? Why?"

He shrugged. "You just seem out of breath."

"Who? Me?" She mumbled distractedly. She must have found what she was looking for, because she quickly moved to the couch and picked up her purse. "I had to chase Derek around the apartment to get this back."

"Okay." Ben said cautiously. If it was any other night, he would have wondered about her nervous behaviour, but considering that this was the night he got beaten up by a former heavy weight champion/bouncer, he couldn't really blame her. But still.. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She was startled by the question again. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You know you can talk to me right?"

Casey bit her lip as if she was weighing her thoughts. Ben expected some sort of confession to follow. She bit her lip mostly when she thought she had done something wrong. However, he never got to hear her reply, for at that moment, Derek walked in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You okay?"

Casey took a deep breath to stop herself from snapping at him. "I'm fine." Why did everyone ask her that question?

"Are you sure? You and Derek don't seem like yourselves."

She looked down, hoping that no one could see what she was hiding. "We just had another fight, that's all."

"I just thought of something." Ben grinned as he stole a fry from her plate.

"Oh?" She hoped they had moved away from the current topic.

"Derek might become depressed when we get married. He wont have a step-sibling to play with anymore."

Casey tried to match the grin her fiance adorned. "Yeah.. marriage."

As he continued to tell her the most atrocious tests the doctors had him go through to simply prove he had a concussion, Casey found her mind wondering specifically to one incident, and one person. The guilt she was feeling was gnawing uncomfortably at her stomach. Seeing the signs of a joke, she laughed lightly.

What had she done?


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N - I know I took a long time for this update. Sorry! Been busy, which led to me suffering from writer's block. But that changed today when I got a blast of inspiration courtesy of watching a film filled with blood and gore. (weird i know). Anyway, hope you guys like it, and please review. Thanks to all those who did, and all the encouragement. Now I'm nervous as to whether or not I delivered.**

**Anyways, thanks to all, and Enjoy!**

**P.S. - Do not own the actors, producers, sets or costumes. The show? Maybe ;)**

**Chapter 2-----**

"Have you seen Casey?"

Emily Davis looked up instantly to meet the man of the hour. Panic settled in her stomach as she swallowed in vain. "Who?" She croaked.

Ben looked at her quizzically. "Casey McDonald? My bride to be? The person you're a maid of honour for?"

"Oh.. yeah.. Casey! Of course I know her." She said shaking her head nervously. "She was just.." She looked to her right, down the empty hallway.

"She went out?"

"Um.. yeah.. she did."

After a moment of looking at her intensely, Ben sighed. "Is she getting cold feet?"

Emily had to stop herself from choking on her own air. "No! No, she's not. She just felt stuffy."

"Oh. Okay. I'll just go check on her then."

Emily watched as the groom jogged out of the building. Opening her handbag quickly, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed her best friend. "Casey McDonald! I don't know if you've noticed, but you're not where you're supposed to be. At the rehearsal dinner! Where are you? You better get your butt here before we send out a search party. Soon." She sighed. "Call me." Hanging up the phone she went looking for them.

Where were they?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sign it."

"I'm not signing it."

"_Sign_ it."

Derek sighed. "I'm not sighing it."

"You _have _to sign it. I cant get married until you do."

Derek glared at the two individuals sitting opposite him. "I'm _not_ signing it."

"Mr. Venturi." Daniel George said soothingly, earning another glare. "If you read the document before you, I believe that you would find Ms. McDonald's request is completely logical."

Derek ignored him, instead focusing his attention on the woman. "Completely logical? I can't believe you dragged lawyers into this."

"One lawyer, Derek. And he's a friend of mine who happens to work at a firm." Casey defended as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I told you, you could trust me."

"And I told you, that if you really didn't have a problem with it, you should sign it."

"I'm not signing that."

Casey let out a slow breath. They were going in circles. Nothing was being done. "Just sign it."

He glared at her again. "No."

"Sign it." She said through gritted teeth.

He smirked. "No." Standing up with a flourish, he bowed slightly to the two of them. "Ms. McDonald, Mr. George I think we're done here. And as for the document, if you really want me to sign it, you could kiss my ass first."

With a final wink in Casey's direction, he left. Her hands which had formed into fists, hurt her.

Daniel turned towards her. "Maybe he wont say anything." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Or maybe he will." Handing her the papers, he stood up, ready to go back to work. "Get him to sign this. But if he's going to be difficult about it, I suggest bribing him. And if that doesn't work, go home and get dressed. You have a rehearsal dinner to get to in a few hours."

Casey looked down at the papers thoughtfully. "Thanks Dan. But don't worry. The one thing I _can_ do, is to get Derek to do things he doesn't want to do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, some people might think that you're stalking me." Derek mumbled as he stepped away from the apartment door, having left it open.

Casey glared at him before stepping inside and locking the door behind her. She was determined not to let him leave until she gets what she wants. "Stalking? No! But following? Yes!" She said sweetly as she tightened the jacket around her. In half an hour she was supposed to be at her rehearsal dinner, which her fiance and best friend had already left for, she didn't have time to play games. Unlike Derek, who was obviously planning on getting late, if the loose tie around his still-to-be-buttoned shirt was any indication. She watched him as he stepped in front of the hallway mirror and buttoned up his shirt. He ignored her, deftly going through the moves. "Why won't you just do it?" She asked in frustration. Watching him should not have brought back memories of the night before. Intense, hot memories.

He stilled, his hands now holding onto the silk fabric of his tie, his eyes still focused on his reflection. "I told you I won't tell him. You don't need to bring the legal world into it."

"Of course I do." She scoffed. "One day we'll be at a Christmas party with my six year old daughter and four year old son, and I would get mad at you for something stupid that you would do, and you would announce to the rest of the world that I slept with you days before my wedding. I can't let that happen."

Derek ripped out the knot he had just tied in frustration before facing her. "And you think that the only way to stop that, would be to threaten to file an action if I break our confidentiality agreement?"

Taken aback, she paused. "Yes." She whispered.

Derek covered his face in frustration. "God Case! You're just so... so..."

"So what?"

"You drive me _crazy!_" He advanced towards her. "We hooked up. Big freakin' deal. Lets just get you married off already."

"If you're not planning on telling anyone.." She pulled out the papers and pressed it into his chest. "Then sign it."

He looked down before he narrowed his eyes at her. "And we pretend that it never happened?"

"And we pretend that it never happened." She agreed.

He scoffed before turning on his heel and heading back to the mirror. Confused, Casey followed him.

"This is just a way to make sure that none of us slip up." She said calmly as she leaned against the wall next to the mirror as Derek tried to unsuccessfully ignore her.

He pulled at the tie a bit too violently. "I'm sure I won't slip up. You, I don't know."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What does that mean?"

He continued to watch his reflection as he tried to get a proper knot done a second time. "That means, that I _know _I can keep my mouth shut. You on the other hand, are a screamer." He said smugly.

Casey felt herself getting flushed. He was obviously talking about the previous night. "I'm not..."

"If you didn't want us to do the deed again, all you had to do was ask. You don't need to slap me with an injunction."

She was about to choke through a fit of coughs. "The fact that we will never do that again is obvious."

Derek stopped, his gaze meeting hers intensely. "Is it?"

She was choking. "Yes! Yes, we would never.." Her chest hurt. She couldn't breathe. He was suddenly very close to her. Staring at her. Just staring at her like he knew something she didn't.

He stepped even closer, closing her in against the wall. "You have to admit, we had a great time." His voice was soft. Barely above a whisper. His eyes seemed to be undressing her. Casey jumped as she felt his hand against her hip. He moved his fingers gently against her, teasing her through the layers of clothing she wore. She found it ridiculous that he could excite her even without technically touching her. "I would have never thought that I could enjoy kissing you so much." His other hand touched her thigh, just above her knee. "Here." His hand travelled up, resting on her hip. "Here." His palm was flat on her stomach. "Here." The side of her breast. "Here." His hand lightly moved up to her collar. "Here." He gently cupped her neck. "Here." He stopped, his eyes holding hers. It felt like the minutes were dragging. She wanted him to make a move. Her whole body was screaming to touch him and be touched by him. "And here." He whispered as his thumb brushed lightly over her lips.

What she should have done was push him away, demand that he sign the papers, gotten out of there, and got a restraining order against him that very night. But what she did was, lose her breath, enjoy his scent, and when he leaned forward and kissed her, she let him. And to make things worse, she responded, parting her lips and allowing him access. She kissed him back enthusiastically drinking him in any way she could. She moaned, and when she grind-ed against him, so did he. It was all so wrong. She could feel it crawling up her skin. But the pleasure drowned the little voice in her head. He was kissing her like she was his, which was ridiculous since she belonged to someone else. _She belonged to someone else._

It took all of her strength to push him off her. "Fuck!" Derek swore violently as he moved away from her. His breathing was just as ragged. He took a few deep breaths before facing her. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Why was she shaking? "I know." She ran her fingers through her hair which had been in a sophisticated bun, but now fell in messy waves across her shoulders.

He stared at her, his eyes heavy with realization. "I can't not touch you."

She was hearing things. Wasn't she? "Derek.."

"This is just crazy. We have a brother! Our parents are married. You're about to get married to my best friend. And.. I hate you." He sighed. "I _hate_ you."

"You have a funny way of showing hate." She whispered.

"And so do you. I'm not denying it, Case. All I want right now is to take you in my bedroom. On my bed, against the wall, it doesn't matter. I just.." He reached for her before dropping his hands against his sides. "And I know you want the same."

She covered her face with her hands. "Oh God." He was right. She felt the heat rising within her just as he mentioned how he wanted her and where. "Oh my God." She was whimpering. But she couldn't help it. Was any ones life just as complicated? Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax and calm down her rapidly beating heart. If this technique had worked for her before countless concerts why shouldn't it work now? "Okay then. We will not stay in the same room unless chaperoned. Does that sound good?" Derek looked at her as if she had gone mental. "It's settled then. Let's leave now before we get late."

"That's it?" Derek called after her.

Pausing on her way to the door, Casey turned to look at him. "That's it."

"Okay then." Picking up his jacket, he led her into the hallway. It looked like he had easily shaken off everything that had happened.

The truth was she was supposed to be happy with his 'normal, insulting' attitude towards her, but she wasn't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily sat down and beamed as the others continued applauding at the touching, thoughtful and funny toast she had just delivered. She gave herself a mental pat on the back. Things have gone well. Everyone loved the food, and the drinks. Both families were getting along very well, and even Derek had behaved himself without adding any lewd remarks during his toast.

"I thought you were going to wear your hair in a bun." Emily said casually as she took another bite of the desert.

"What?.. Yeah.. I was.. Changed my mind." Casey mumbled distractedly as she straightened the curls around her.

Derek was staring awfully hard at Casey even though he was part of an animated conversation with the groom and other groomsman. His eyes met Emily's, then dropped to his own plate. What was going on?

Emily couldn't help it. She was like a psychiatrist who had two patients. Anything the step-sibs did was number ten on the interesting scale. The fact that they were having stolen glances at each other was in fact very interesting. She would have been distracted if Casey was talkative like she always is, but since she was mute this evening, this form of entertainment was welcome.

It was not only Casey who was blatantly staring when her cousin Vicky took the empty seat next to Derek. She was awfully touche. A pat on the shoulder. Her hand against his arm. Leaning into him. Whispering sweet and no doubt slutty things into his ear. Was she so frustrated that she had to move her hand across his chest? Was no one else seeing this? This was beyond inappropriate.

In one swift movement, Casey stood up, startling her, excused herself mumbling something about a restroom and left. Emily was too busy staring after her before she noticed that Derek had left his seat and was leaving the dinner. She looked around. No one noticed their absence. That's the price they pay for having a nice buzz. Curious, she followed them.

They had gone into an empty room. After waiting a few seconds, she softly opened one of the doors allowing her enough access to see at least half of the room. They stood at the two sides, Derek pacing as if he was agitated and Casey hugging herself. Again she wondered, what was going on?

"What I do with Vicky is none of your business."

"Of course it isn't." Casey snapped sarcastically. "Especially when she was blatantly flinging herself at you at my rehearsal dinner."

"Yeah. _Your_ rehearsal dinner. _You're_ the one getting married."

They were staring at each other. The tension could be felt even where she stood.

"I thought you said we should be chaperoned." Derek sighed.

"We should. But you followed me because you wanted to talk. So talk."

"I didn't want to talk. I wanted you to admit that you were jealous."

Casey scoffed. "Me? Jealous?"

Derek straightened in confidence. "Yes. Jealous. Admit it. The thought of Vicky and me on my bed.."

"Derek.." She whispered, her glance fixed on the floor.

"She kissing me.. and my hands.."

"Derek.."

"With me on top.."

"Stop it alright?" She snapped.

Derek smirked. "I think I finally got my answer."

Casey's eyes narrowed. "I'm just as jealous as you are."

"_What_ are you talking about?"

"Ben? My fiance? Ring a bell?"

"I'm not jealous of him."

"Sure you're not." She started walking towards the door. "Then you wont mind me joining him in the coat rack."

His hand moved fast grabbing her arm to stop her. "You're not the type to go at it in a coat rack."

"Like I'm not the type to sleep with my step-brother two days before my wedding?"

Emily's jaw which had systematically been lowering with shock simply dropped. Her eyes, she was sure were probably the size of a china dolls'. Before she could comprehend anything else, she heard her name being called behind her. Casey and Derek turned towards the sound, only to see her shock filled features a second before she closed the door completely.

Turning around, she smiled grandly at the intruder. "Mrs. M, what are you doing here?"

Nora looked quizzically at her daughter's best friend. "I'm looking for Casey. Have you seen her?"

"Hm? Casey?" Emily looked down both hallways in panic. She couldn't lie on the spot. Could she? "She's in the bathroom. Needed to freshen up."

"Oh." Nora started moving away, but just as Emily sent out a sigh of relief, she turned back towards her. "What's in the room behind you?"

"This room? Oh, nothing. Just a completely empty room." Even to her own ears, her laughter sounded nervous.

Nora eyed her suspiciously. Pushing a protesting Emily out of the way, she opened the door and stepped in. Emily felt like her heart was going to burst in fear. But as she saw the empty room her mind drew a blank until she saw the open window leading onto a patio. She let out a relieved breath.

Nora turned towards her. "I'll be going back to the dinner. Just find Casey, okay?" Still looking suspiciously at Emily, she left.

Emily waited until her best friend's mother left before she rushed to the window. Everything was dark, she couldn't see the two figures she was looking for. Rushing out again, she closed the door behind her, determined to somehow find her best friend before anyone else notices that she's missing. She was about to reach for her cellphone, when Ben appeared around the corner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His breath was hot against her neck. "We should stop this." She moaned, her head falling back against the wall.

"We should." He muttered against the base of her throat. His fingers were fumbling with her dress. He cursed as he realized that her zipper was supported with buttons down her back.

"Derek.." He kissed her, stopping her protest. She was pulling at his shirt, having discarded his coat and tie. Within seconds, it dropped to the floor, and her hands grabbed for his belt. When her own dress fell to the floor, crumpling around her feet, he suddenly stopped and moved slightly away from her, his arms still holding onto her.

"Emily knows.."

"I saw her too, Derek." She tried not to snap. She was practically nude in front of him, and all he wanted to do was talk.

"And you don't care?" He asked her in surprise.

"Of course I care. I care about everything that has happened. Don't you think I realize that our parents are practically in the next room?" He instantly let her go. Bending down he picked up his shirt and put it on. Nothing says mood killer like mentioning your parents. Feeling embarassed, she did the same. She watched him as she zipped up her dress. "I think it's obvious why this keeps happening."

"Oh?" He mumbled, trying to conceal his interest.

"I'm nervous about the wedding and you're.. well.. you're always horny. I'm just another one of 'those girls'." She bent down to tie her shoes, enjoying the fact that her hair hid her features. She hadn't meant to say that. But she did. And she meant it. And the most important thing was, it hurt her.

"Do you have _any_ good opinion about me?" He snapped.

Taking a deep breath, Casey set her face to be as neutral as possible and stood up to face him. "I'm giving you a compliment, Derek."

"A compliment?" He scoffed.

"You have successfully gotten rid of my nervousness. Now I am no longer anxious about my wedding, and you need not worry about this ever happening again." She sounded like she wanted to convince herself.

"You know what? Fine! We'll go with that story." Derek said sarcastically.

She couldn't believe they were having this conversation. "Good." She said uncertainly.

"Good." He snapped.

"_Good."_ She always had the tendency to say the last word.

They stood there simply looking at each other until Derek turned on his heel and stormed out of their 'hiding place'. Casey followed, knowing that it was time to go back to her fiance and family, but the thought of her wedding in the midst of all this chaos weighed her down. She took her seat at the head of the table and smiled, accepting the wishes people heaped on her. Emily stayed silently by her side. Her gaze burning holes through her head. Casey knew that her best friend wouldn't rest until everything was explained to her. Looked like she had a long night ahead of her.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N - Sorry! Late again. The plot bunnies kept evading me. Anyways, here's Chapter 3, hope you like it. - sorry for the lack of Casey/Derek interaction for the first bit, but I felt it important to mention the rest of the family, at least fleetingly. It just reminds everyone that although these two live in a world of their own completely absorbed in each other, whatever they do have consequences, and most of them are not pretty. Also.. this chapter is a bit.. explicit.. couldn't help myself.. so.. it's bordering on an M rating I think... So if you're offended by that sort of writing, I suggest you don't read. **

**Enjoy!**

***********

**Chapter 3------**

She was holding her breath, and who could blame her? On her left was her best friend, dressed innocently in white, standing at an alter in front of God and his priest, while on her right, was the man she used to date, the best friend of the groom, step-brother of the bride who he slept with, as well as share a brother with. Her gaze fell on the people seated behind her, focusing mainly on the little boy who was too bored with the proceedings to tear himself away from playing with the white rose on his jacket. Her glace shifted back to her ex, who at least had the decency to look away. He probably knew that she knew. She stared him down as much as possible hoping to increase the feeling of guilt that should be overwhelming him.

"Do you, Casey, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To love and to cherish, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, and forsaking all others to keep yourself only to him for as long as you both shall live?"

Derek's head snapped up, and she could swear, even though she couldn't see her best friend's face, their eyes met. "I do."

She let out a low breath. One hurdle was completed. At least Ben was still grinning.

"And if anyone objects to this couple being wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

She didn't have to guess this time. Casey glanced at Derek, her gaze speaking volumes. His eyes bore into hers, and suddenly, her breath got caught again. Surely, he wouldn't protest. Derek straightened, Casey's eyes widened, and Emily prayed three little words. _Please don't speak!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If she continues breathing, maybe it will all go away. The mess she had tangled herself into will disappear and she will wake up having never slept with her brother's brother. That sounded wrong, just as she thought it. She was breathing. Inhaling. Exhaling. Inhaling... and shockingly, it wasn't helping.

"Oh, honey, you look beautiful." Nora sighed excitedly as she placed her arms lightly on Casey's shoulders. Their eyes met in the mirror.

"Mom, I haven't done my hair or makeup yet." Casey said amused as she rolled her eyes.

"I know. But my baby girl is getting married today, so I think she looks beautiful no matter what she wears." Nora grinned when she noticed her daughter blush.

"Thanks, mom."

After a moment of playing lightly with Casey's waves, Nora looked at her daughter seriously. "Everything okay with you and Emily?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Why?"

"It's just.. she didn't know what time you were getting ready, or which room you were in..."

Casey's eyes widened. "Did you tell her?"

Nora raised her eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I tell her?"

"Huh? Uh.. no reason.."

"Why are you avoiding her?"

"I'm not avoiding her."

Her mother looked at her. "Seems like you are."

Casey's eyes fell away as she moved towards the dress hanging a few feet away from her. "Well I'm not. It's just a misunderstanding. It'll be fine." Her fingers played with the light material, the beads sparkling under the natural light flowing through the windows.

Nora watched her silently for a few seconds before she sighed in defeat. "I'm sure it will be. Regardless, today is your day, and in the spirit of ensuring that everything goes your way, I think it's time I go and pick out George's tux."

Casey eyed her mother hopefully. "Please make sure he won't wear the blue prom one with the ruffles."

"I'll tazer him if I have to, honey." Nora smiled lightly before kissing her daughter on the cheek and bidding goodbye. Casey watched her mother leave before she rubbed her eyes in an effort to keep herself awake. Unlike any other bride, the restless night she suffered was not due to any thoughts of her future husband.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily had already eyed her prey before she pounced. Smiling evilly, she crept under the countless working bodies as chairs and decorations were being lifted around her, sneaking up behind at least one of the two main people she wanted to speak to.

"Derek! Can I talk to you for a second?"

He jumped, leaping a good three feet away from her. "Actually..." He looked around. No doubt looking for an excuse that could keep him busy. "I think I'm needed.." He looked around again. "There!" He pointed randomly. Just as he started walking, he was pulled back roughly when her grip on his shirt tightened.

"I would _really_ like to talk to you." She hissed, earning a curious glance from Jared, the other groomsman.

Derek smiled sheepishly before leading her out of the dining room. "Sure! I don't mind talking about the rules about the wedding." He said loudly, ensuring that everyone else simply thought that this was a pre-requisite to any family event to make sure that he behaved.

Emily let him lead her to a secluded room before she turned against him. "You slept with _Casey_?"

He winced. "The term 'slept with' has many meanings."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. Let me clarify it for you. Did you, or did you not have sex with _Casey_, your step-sister, days before her wedding?"

Derek straightened in defence. "Hey! Just so you know. It takes two to tango."

"Derek!"

"Look, it was a one time thing." He said innocently. "Sort of." He then added as an after thought.

"What? What do you mean by 'sort of'?" She asked skeptically.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "We just.. it just.. happened..."

"How does a person 'happen' to have sex?" Emily started, but then changed tactic as a thought struck her. "And you still didn't tell me why you sleeping with her was only a one time thing.. sort of."

Derek looked up thoughtfully. "The thing is.. we might have done some other... similar... things."

She was getting a headache. "Like when?"

He looked down, ashamed. "Like last night." Just as she was about to retort, he interrupted her. "But I stopped it from going any further."

"Oh. Well then I'm sure you would like a medal for that honourable decision then."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be sarcastic." He put his hands in his pockets, in an effort to look casual. "It won't happen again."

After watching him for a moment, Emily raised her eyebrows in realization. "Why don't I believe you?"

He scoffed. "Because it's Casey! _Casey!_ She is the last person I would ever..." He trailed off, the words eluding him.

Emily decided to help. "Sleep with?"

His eyes narrowed. "Twice."

"You're right. Twice is too much." She snapped. "Derek! I can't believe that you and she.. and now? Does it have to be _now?"_

"Nothing's going to happen. It's over." He said calmly.

"You're lying." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I know when you lie. So, don't even try to deny it."

He snapped back in surprise. "I'm not lying. I don't care if we never see each other again. She's the one person I can't stand for more than five minutes. And besides, after today, she's Ben's problem."

If his voice hadn't dipped at the end, she would have believed him. Sighing, she rubbed her temple. "Look. Today is her wedding. And if what you say is true, then please, stay away from her."

He scoffed again. "I told you. You couldn't pay me enough to stay in the same room with her."

"Okay then." She let out a relieved breath. "I am going to talk to Casey now and convince her that what happened between the two of you was a mistake. That she is about to marry a gorgeous, kind hearted man. And that _you_, really don't like her." She watched him carefully, hoping for some hint as to how he really felt about her best friend. Instead, Derek shrugged, his face empty of any emotion.

"Be my guest." He muttered. "Can I go now?"

Eyeing him curiously she nodded, watching him exit in a rather defeated manner. She had butterflies in her stomach. Derek might have said it was nothing, but from what she had heard and seen, whatever was going on between him and Casey is far from nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look beautiful, Casey."

Casey blushed as she smoothed down the wrinkle free dress around her. "Thanks, Liz. Although I still think that white is not my colour."

"White is _definitely_ your colour."

They turned around to see Emily closing the door behind her, an affectionate smile adorned on her features.

Knowing that an apology was due, Casey smiled. "Like tangerine is yours?"

Emily let out a light laugh at the memory. "And that is why you're my friend. To make sure that I would never make such a _mistake_ ever _again."_

Her hidden meaning had all the subtelty of a fog horn. For Lizzie however, the real topic was misconstrued. "I have a feeling you guys are going to talk about some weird adult girl stuff now, so.. I'm going to find Ed." She turned towards her sister. "Whatever you do. Drink _only_ colourless liquids." The two girls watched her leave and waited patiently for the door to close.

"So..." Casey began nervously, looking everywhere but at her best friend.

"So..." Emily took a seat and looked at her expectantly. "I spoke to Derek."

Her dress was suddenly very tight. "Oh?"

"Um.. yeah.. he.. um.. said that what happened was nothing."

Casey turned around under the pretence of getting a glass of water. She never expected this topic to cause her chest to constrict like it was. "He's right." Her voice was shaking.

"That's good. We don't want you to start your marriage on a lie, now do we?" The judgement in her tone sliced through very clearly.

"We didn't plan it happening.."

"...It just did." Emily finished, as she continued to watch her friend curiously. "You know I love you but, I can't just stand aside and let you make a mistake."

Casey looked at her curiously. "Marrying Ben is a mistake?"

Emily's eyes widened in surprise. "No." She said taken aback. "I meant sleeping with Derek."

"Oh.. yeah.. I knew that." She was fidgeting again.

Standing and moving towards her, Emily hugged her best friend. "Marrying Ben is the right thing to do. But it won't be if you're if it's not what you really want." Her arms tightened around her. "You know I'll support you in whatever you do, right?"

"Of course." Casey choked out before she let go and grabbed a tissue. She shouldn't be crying on her wedding day.

"I just wanted to see whether you're okay before I go. I think I saw a waiter placing the centrepiece as two distinct pieces." Casey's eyes widened. "Relax. I'm going over there now to yell at him. Will you be okay?" At her friend's silent nod, Emily let go and left.

Casey stood there for a good five minutes before she sighed, realizing that she felt ridiculous standing in a white dress even though she was about to get married in little over half an hour. Feeling the need to relax and breathe, she opened the door to the patio, stepping outside and breathing deeply. It took her a few seconds to notice a lone figure dressed in black a few feet away, leaning against a more inconspicuous area of a wall. She hated the fact that she could recognize him so easily. The rational part of her brain logically listed down seven reasons why she shouldn't give into her impulse and go to him. Unfortunately, the whole point of an impulse is not to think. While reprimanding herself, she left the patio, lifting her dress to make sure that it didn't hit the ground. Within a few seconds she was by his side, her back stiffening at what she saw. Huffing, she marched up to him, dropping her dress in the process and grabbed the insulting cigarette from out of his hand.

"Are you _crazy_?" She screeched. "These things will kill you. Since when do you smoke?"

Derek continued to gape at her, before his face settled onto his usual neutral mask. He shrugged. "I'm not addicted, if that's what you're asking."

"That wasn't what I was asking. This is just.." She stared down at the bud in disgust before she flicked it away from them.

Derek continued looking out, trying to ignore her no doubt. "Aren't you supposed to be preparing for your 'big day'?" He asked sarcastically.

Casey winced inwardly. "I've been prepared for the past hour." She ignored his knowing smirk. "Since when do you smoke?"

"What I do with my life is none of your business. And I distinctly remember us agreeing about that several times."

"Normally I would agree. But do you have any idea how many people second hand smoke can kill?"

His glance fell on her slightly before he looked away. "I've never blown smoke in your face."

"I'm surprised you didn't. You know how much I would have hated it."

They stayed silent for a while. Derek looking everywhere beside his step-sister, and Casey, ignoring everything else but him. "Nervous?"

She was startled. "No."

"Since I'm the person you go to, to rid your nervousness, I thought I'd offer my services. It's not everyday you get married, consider it my.. wedding gift." He looked at her then, his eyes dark.

Casey's breath hitched and her jaw dropped. Surely he wasn't saying what she so blatantly understood from that statement. "You're such an ass."

He smirked, his eyes hard. "What originality!"

"If you're still an ass, then what I say will never go out of style."

He leaned forward. "And what makes you think that I'm still an ass."

Her throat felt dry, but she pushed forward. "The fact that you keep hitting on me the day of my wedding."

He seemed to consider this. "Hitting on you implies that I like you, which I don't. I'm just making sure that you don't get cold feet."

She seemed to be moving forward by her own volition. "And sleeping with you before the wedding will ensure me getting married?"

His face was too close. "You said it yourself, I was just used to get rid of your nervousness." His voice was hard, his eyes, darker.

Was it possible to feel anger and lust radiating from one person? "You're right." She deadpanned. "I was."

Derek's eyes sparked with something indeterminable before he grabbed the back of her head and slammed her lips with his. She could feel his body rigid with rage against hers. For once he scared her. She placed both palms on his chest in an effort to pull away, but he stayed glued to her, his arms pinning her body against his. It wasn't supposed to be like this, her lips being bruised under his, her arms being yanked away from him as he pushed himself away from her. He took two steps back, breathing heavily. Casey touched her lips, her fingers trembling. He looked up at her expectantly. She stared back. She knew that she was supposed to be angry. She was supposed to yell at him, attack him for the way he attacked her. But she couldn't. On some undeniably deeper plane within her mind, she understood his frustration and recognized herself as the reason.

"Is that all?" She whispered, her voice trembling.

Derek stiffened in surprise, not expecting this sort of reaction either. "No. That's not all." He muttered grimly before he advanced towards her. This time, she was ready, responding eagerly, her own arms circling around him without much thought. The kiss was rough. The frustration within him could be felt easily with every jerky movement to bring her closer. He grabbed at her in an unrefined manner, something she knew from experience was not how he usually handled women. He slammed her against the wall, and for a split second, Casey mentally thanked her mother for picking the wrinkle free material of her dress. He bent down and lifted her easily by her thighs, her legs wrapping around him voluntarily, their movements quick. After a moment, he suddenly stopped, looking at her, his eyes questioning what they were doing. Casey felt her breathing slow down as she pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. Somehow she knew he wanted to talk, but she didn't think she could handle it. Not now. Not while he was pressed so closely against her, and the memory of two nights ago was burning an imprint on her brain begging her to do what they did then. He responded, his tongue meeting hers. His hands just simply touching her all over. Casey knew it was going to be a repeat performance when he buried his face against her neck, his breathing laboured, and she felt his hand slowly travel up the inside of her thigh. Closing her eyes, she let it happen. How could she not when he just felt so good inside her?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily walked in just as Nora and Lizzie were fussing over Casey's dress. "What happened?" She asked curiously.

Nora sighed as she continued to pin up the bottom of the dress to an agreeable height. She and Lizzie sent each other a look of pure exasperation as they tried to bring back the dress to it's original white pearl sheen.

Casey's eyes looked down embarrassed. "I went for a walk, and I fell."

"You fell?" Emily asked carefully as she came forward to observe the back of the dress that Lizzie was trying to rectify with a liquid specialized for stain removal.

"Yeah." Casey mumbled nervously. "Klutzilla, you know."

Nora stood up, holding out a handful of pins towards Emily. "Could you do the bottom? I'll try helping Lizzie. We have to get this dress ready in fifteen minutes."

"I'm sorry, Mom." Casey whispered, earning another curious look from her best friend.

Sighing in frustration, Nora's features broke into a tight smile. "It's okay, honey. We all know that weddings are stressful, especially for the bride. It just couldn't be helped. You couldn't have known that you would trip and fall. Although it would have been great if you had changed before you had gone on the walk. But it's okay." She let out a low breath in concentration. "We can do this."

Emily continued staring at the bride to be who looked at everything but her. Somehow, her gut said that a certain brown eyed man was involved, although she had no proof.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey whipped around. "Don't say it." She hissed, but Emily looked at her innocently.

"Don't say what?"

Casey looked over her shoulder to make sure that her mother and sister were still talking with the rest of the family. "I know what you're going to say. It's over. Derek and I are completely and utterly over, okay?"

Emily nodded, her face one of disbelief. "Okay. I believe you." She pulled down the veil setting it over her friend's features.

"I'm serious, Em."

Emily looked at Casey seriously. "I know you mean it now."

Casey sighed. "Emily..."

But she was interrupted by the arrival of her mother and sister. "Ready?" Nora asked beaming proudly.

Emily saw Casey's less than enthusiastic smile before she spoke. "I'll go get the bouquets." She headed towards the table with the flowers, and noticed the groomsman in a huddle around the corner, waiting for the proceedings to start. Derek ignored her. But keeping her courage intact, she grabbed the bouquets, and headed towards him. Pulling him roughly, she brought him aside.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you and Casey. But if you want her, man up and get her." She hissed. "Don't be a coward and pine after another man's wife." Letting him go quickly, and satisfied with his surprised expression, she went back to her bridal party. They had a wedding to go through.

**A/N - oooh.. Cliffhanger.. I'm sorry. Please review and tell me what you think. If you were in Casey's position, what would you do? **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N - So sorry for the months of long wait. I hit a major writing block and couldn't think of anything to put down. Finally, I came up with a direction for my story. Not sure if anyone will like it, but please don't curse me. :)**

**I do not own Life with Derek. So please, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4----------**

He was pushed roughly against the closed bathroom stall door before his lips were attacked by hers. He responded enthusiastically as he felt her press up against him, his hands following from the curve of her breast, down to the silkiness of her thighs under her ridiculously short dress. She moved closer and he was happy for it. With his eyes closed, she could easily be anyone as well as a sufficient distraction. Just as her hands moved lower, there was a huge knock.

"Venturi? You in here?"

Sighing, Derek moved her hands away from him and leaned his head against the door in defeat. "Yeah."

"Great! You're up."

He waited until Jared closed the door shut before turning to his companion. "We can finish this later."

She grinned, her finger making a slow pathway from his chest to his belt. "Usually, no one keeps me waiting."

He grabbed her finger with one hand, and opened the stall with the other. "Usually, I don't keep girls waiting. But I have something to do first."

"Really?" She asked dismissively as she walked towards the mirror and started straightening up. "Like what?"

"Like giving the best-man speech at your cousin's wedding." He waited until her eyes met his in the mirror.

"Oh. That." Appraising her reflection, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to face him. A huge grin on her face. "Lets go then. We shouldn't keep Cousin Casey waiting, now should we?"

* * *

Emily stared incredulously at her best friend. "You're kidding me."

"I'm not."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

She grabbed Casey's shoulders in an effort to shake some sense into her. "Ben will kill you."

Sighing, Casey shrugged her friend's hands off of her. "He won't know anything."

"This is not how you start off a marriage."

"I know that. I just..." She hugged herself, her voice falling to a secret whisper. "I just want to talk to him. Make sure that he won't say anything."

"I don't want to repeat myself but, are you _crazy?_ Don't you remember what happened the last time you two _talked_?"

They paused as an elderly couple walked up and proceeded to hug and kiss the bride. They waited until they were standing alone at the alcove near the entrance of the reception. Casey tried to leave, but her best friend grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I think this is a bad idea."

"He started it."

Rolling her eyes, Emily sighed. "So what if he hugged you after the wedding? Everyone hugged you."

"Yeah but, he did it different. His hand was on my hip and my..." Casey stopped when she saw her friend's incredulous features. "What?"

"Oh my God!" Emily whispered to herself as she started moving back. "You shouldn't have gone through with this. You're not ready. I should have seen this coming. I had a chance to stop you and I.."

"Em!" Casey reached out, but Emily dropped her arms away and stepped back again.

"I should have stopped this."

"What? No. I _wanted_ to get married."

"Really? 'Cause from right here, all I see is you trying to talk it out with the man you cheated with."

"Shhh." Panicked, Casey pulled her best friend closer under the alcove, her eyes begging. "Can we have a code name for him please? Like...I don't know... Derek?"

Emily eyed her friend, her features softening. "Why did you get married if you weren't ready?"

"I... I _was_ ready. It's just this whole Derek thing threw me. But I did the right thing. I wanted Ben to be my husband and now... he is." She sounded like she wanted to convince herself. "Besides, it's not like I could have dumped Ben for something that's not even real. We were just.. I don't know.. "

"Look. If you talk to him now, you're going back. Not to sound like a 60's housewife, but Ben is your priority now." Casey let out a sad laugh. "I suggest you stay away from Derek. Okay?"

Nodding, Casey hugged her best friend. "Okay."

* * *

"Hey! Can I talk to you for a second?"

Derek groaned as he turned around to face the girl who had been stalking him. "There is no way I did anything this time."

Grinning slightly, Emily patted his arm lightly before taking a drink from the bar. "I know. I just want to talk."

He raised his eyebrows in question. "To talk?"

She slicked her free arm around his. "Come with me." He followed obediently as she led him to a table just outside the reception area. Derek looked on curiously when he realized that it was a little away from the rest of the wedding party. "Sit down." Emily said smoothly as she herself took a seat. Derek did just that before eyeing his companion. "So..."

"So..."

"Um..okay." He sat up straighter. "I just wanted to say that, I think we have all fallen into a very sticky situation here." She reached into a bag which had been hanging on the chair behind her. "And I think, I know how to solve it." With a flourish, she pulled out a stack of papers that looked remarkably familiar.

He stiffened immediately. "The confidentiality agreement."

Nodding, Emily held out a pen to him. "Just sign it. It'll make both of your lives so much easier."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Did Casey put you up to this?"

"No, actually. I found this today when I was helping her dress. I'm guessing that she wanted you to sign it, but you didn't because it was her who was asking." She pushed the pen towards him. "Now it's me."

He looked down at the pen for a moment before looking up at her. "Are you sure Casey didn't put you up to this?"

"Derek! Come on. We both know that you will never need to discuss what happened."

He smirked. "Do you really think a piece of paper would stop me from doing _anything?"_

Emily smiled softly. "We all know that a document won't stop you, but it _will_ stop Casey. She's married now. A certified document has been signed saying that she belongs to Ben. She's not going to cheat on him again." She pushed the document forward. "And you know that."

Derek let out a low, thoughtful breath. "You have a very good argument there." He leaned forward. "But I won't sign it unless Casey asks me to sign it." He pushed his chair back and stood up.

"But she _did_ ask you sign it." Emily sputtered.

"As a McDonald, yes. But not as a Campbell." Turning swiftly, he left. Leaving a surprised Emily behind.

* * *

She was busy tending to a fallen flower arrangement courtesy of a drunken dancing uncle when she felt a familiar hand against her hip and familiar lips against her ear. "Nice going getting your side kick to do the dirty work for you."

Her eyes quickly glanced up to make sure that no one would notice her step-brother standing intimately behind her. "What are you talking about?"

He leaned even closer, if that was possible, his warm breath tickling her just below her ear. "Emily tried to get me to sign the papers."

Surprised, she tried to turn away from him quickly, but his other hand which had snaked around her waist, held her firm. "_What?_" She hissed, her eyes again looking at everyone around. "How did she know about that?"

She felt him shrug. "I'm guessing she went through your stuff."

"But..."

"Aren't you going to ask me to sign them?"

She forcefully placed two other roses that had fallen askew back into the arrangement. "_Will_ you sign it?"

She felt him nuzzle her neck, the hand on her hip moving in slow, lazy circles. "I don't know." She felt his lips lightly travel up the length of her neck slowly. "Do you want me to sign it?"

She took a deep breath in an effort to slow down her rapidly beating heart. "Yes." She whispered softly. But it didn't sound like how she wanted it to sound. Instead, her voice was low and husky, and the 'yes' seemed like she was giving him permission for something. The fact that her eyes had involuntarily closed didn't help either. Then, as quickly as his arms had surrounded her, they were gone. Her eyes flew open to look at him quizzically when her gaze fell on the reason he let her go.

"Thank God you're here." Ben breathed out breathlessly as he jogged towards them. "Your aunts Madge and Celia are kind of having an argument over the fish. Your mother sent me to get you." He turned towards Derek. "And Vicky is looking for you."

Her eyes met Derek's for a second before he shrugged casually to his best friend. "Then I better go find her." Clapping Ben on the back, he quickly left.

Ben watched him leave, then turned towards Casey, his expression confused. "What's up with him? He's been such a downer lately."

"Him? Nothing. I'm sure he's fine." She saw him as he turned around to look at them, his hands in his pockets, his features solemn. Their eyes met. She turned her attention back to her husband. "How did the great fish debate start?"

"Well... your mother said something about a dinner at your cousin's where..." Ben's voice seemed to just fade away as she saw her cousin Victoria, flirt her way around tables as she headed towards Derek. He glanced at Casey briefly before he kissed her cousin on the cheek.

"That's great." She ignored Ben's surprised glance as she interrupted him, her arms circling around his shoulders. "I'm sure we can solve the problem." Leaning up on her toes, she kissed him softly. Her eyes slowly opening without a second thought to glance over her husband's shoulder at her step-brother who stood rigid. She watched him as Victoria tried to get his attention. She continued to watch him as he kept his eyes on her, while he was being led out by Victoria who pulled him away by the hand. When he was no longer in sight, she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Ben didn't deserve whatever it was that was happening between her and her step-brother. If she has to do immense PDA for Derek to get the picture, then she will.

* * *

"Hey Cuz!" Vicky said breezily as she sat down on the grooms seat. "Where's Dr. Doolittle?"

Casey rolled her eyes before she glared at her cousin. "He's studying to be a doctor, not a vet. And right now, he's mingling."

"Aren't you both supposed to be doing that together?" She asked distractedly as she started poking around the centerpiece in boredom.

Fighting the urge to pull away the centerpiece, Casey sighed. "We did. But my shoes are killing me right now. I'm going to do another round in a little while."

"Right." Leaning back, Vicky crossed her arms and studied her companion. "So what's up with you and Derek?"

"What? Me and Derek?" Casey sputtered nervously. "Nothing. Why should anything be...up?"

Nodding knowingly, Vicky leaned forward. "I've seen the way he looks at you. As well as the way you look at him." She nudged her. "Go on. Spill. I know some thing's up. You can tell me."

Casey's eyes narrowed. "You're delutional."

"And you're in denial." Vicky grinned. "As a fellow female who likes to... play the field, I get it. Be-_lieve_ me I get it." She let out a light laugh. "But of course, you know that." She ignored her cousin's death glare. "Hey! At least I didn't make out with Ben."

"Yeah. What an accomplishment." Casey mumbled dryly. "And why would you think that anything was going on between the two of us?"

Vicky shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because every time we tried to hook up, someone would mention something to do with you, and he would go all weird and talkative." She rolled her eyes at the memory. "Bit annoying, really."

Casey tried to keep her face neutral, as her thoughts turned to her step-brother. Without a second thought, she stood up, mumbled something about having to join Ben, and left. Ignoring the curious look of her cousin. The thought of the two of them together made her sick to her stomach. She needed to get away from any reminder of such a union, and that meant both parties.

* * *

It was officially nearing the end of the wedding reception. Casey had successfully dodged Vicky and Derek the rest of the evening, and was insanely proud of herself for the accomplishment. What she didn't expect however, was Derek hunting her down where she stood a little away from the humiliating dance her husband was attempting with the rest of his med school buddies, as everyone clapped along, no doubt amused.

"Here." She looked down at the signed papers he handed her. She looked up at him in an effort to read his expression, but he kept his eyes on the seven fully grown men in the middle of the dance floor.

She didn't know what to say. The meaning of this action was very clear. And the thing is, she wasn't sure if she was happy with that meaning. But he did do something she wanted him to do, so she said the one thing she would always say under such a circumstance. "Thank you." They kept their eyes on Ben. Neither making a move.

"So..you're married." He sounded casual.

"Yeah." They stayed silent again. "I guess it's over. For good I mean." She didn't know why, but she felt the need for confirmation.

"Yeah. It's over." He said softly.

She looked at him then, at the same moment his eyes met hers. "Nothing happened."

"No. Nothing happened." He held out his hand. "For the sake of the family... and Ben."

Nodding, she shook his hand. "You know. Someone might actually confuse you for having a conscience." She said smugly, aware that her hand still hadn't left his.

He winced mockingly, his thumb lightly caressing her skin. "I doubt anyone would make that mistake."

"If I'm not mistaken, I think this is the first agreement we ever made that doesn't lead to destruction or injury."

He smirked. "With you, everything ends up with destruction or injury." Looking down, he untangled their fingers. "See you around, McDonald."

Smiling slightly, Casey ignored the heaviness in her chest. "See you around, Venturi." With a final nod, he made his way to the dance floor to hug his best friend goodbye.

She did the right thing by getting married. She did.

**A/N - Okay, so technically this is the end. *dodges flying fruit and curses* Don't hate me. Epilogue coming up. So... you can hope if you're a Dasey shipper :D**

**Also, I was aiming to do something that I hoped very few of you guys expected, and that seemed like a logical outcome for the predicament that I put our two fave characters through, at least to me. (I know I'm evil). **

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading :)  
**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N - So I'm done with this story. I know that some might not be happy with the ending, but when I thought about it, this was the only way to finish the story for me...**

**I do not own LWD.  
**

**************

**Epilogue**

He hated these functions. He hated dressing up, taming his hair and the expectation of good behaviour. He was an adult. He didn't have to act the way he didn't want to. And he really didn't want to be here.

"I would like to give a toast." Everyone turned their attention towards his father, who stood up from his seat with a glass of champagne in his hand. Derek tried not to snort with laughter. It was highly doubtful if he even knew the brand of the bubbly. But as usual, George was in his element. He had the dinner party's undivided attention. "To a year of wedded bliss, I hope." Everyone around the table chuckled. "I have to say that Ben has been a wonderful addition to the McDonald-Venturi clan, and I'm hoping that he feels the same about our addition to his."

At this statement, Ben grinned as he lifted his glass to the rest of the family, his arm circling around his wife protectively. Her gaze on the other hand was not on her husband. "Believe me, I have never thought it possible to be part of such a loving and _colourful_ family." Everyone laughed as they lifted their glasses.

Derek felt a nudge against his ribs. Moving his gaze from familiar blue eyes, he quickly raised his own glass to the couple.

"And lets just hope..." George continued, grinning. "...that this new move will let us see our Casey a bit more." Everyone grinned as they took a sip, a sign that dinner had officially begun. Derek managed to sit through the banging of cutlery and mindless chatter for maybe two minutes before he excused himself from his date and walked out under the pretence of getting more pepper. He didn't stop at their household kitchen, instead he walked right out into the backyard, slamming the door shut behind him. He needed air. Leaning against the wall, he took a few deep breaths. This was not how he expected to feel when seeing her after nearly a year. He expected to feel detached. Amused at how she hadn't changed. Maybe a little nostalgic considering...

The backdoor opened, and the person he had been thinking about stepped out carefully. "You took sometime with the pepper there."

He hadn't expected her. "How was Washington?" _That_ was the main question, wasn't it?

Shrugging, she joined him as she leaned against the wall next to him. "Not bad." They stayed silent for a while. What else was there to ask, really? "You missed me." She whispered softly.

Derek scoffed before turning to face her. "And you're so sure because..?"

"Because you were the only person who didn't come over and say 'hi'." She leaned her head against the wall, her eyes tired.

Smirking, he turned away from her. "You know, some might say that that's a sign of me _not_ missing you."

"You missed me. Just admit it."

He shouldn't have looked at her seriously then. "As much as you missed me?"

Her smile fell, her eyes intensely watching him. "I won't admit it until you do." He looked away again. He was never good at these type of conversations. "She's nice."

His eyes snapped up, his mind drawing a blank. "Who?"

"The girl." She looked at him, her eyes speaking volumes.

"Just a date." He shrugged casually.

She looked down again. "Did you see anyone this past year? Seriously, I mean." The question wasn't asked casually enough.

"You?"

She scoffed lightly. "I'm married, remember?"

His felt his collar tighten. He did the only thing he could do. He shrugged. "Was that what that whole party was about last year?"

She laughed slightly. The sound hollow. It didn't make sense why the sound could hurt him. "Got over me pretty quick didn't you?"

"I didn't have you to get over you."

She looked straight at him. "You had me."

He looked at her then, his heart beating maddeningly. "What are you saying?"

"I..." She looked away. "I don't know." She looked around nervously. "I have to go."

"Wait." He grabbed her arm and turned to face her fully, practically pushing her against the wall. "What did you mean by that? I _had_ you? I never had you." She opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off. "We finished this thing a long time ago. You can't just come back and..."

She shook her head. "Derek..."

He sighed, frustrated. "What?"

She looked down. "Ben knows."

His heart stopped for a minute. "You told him?"

She looked up at him then, her eyes glazed. "I couldn't lie to him."

"But he didn't-"

"I told him that it was over and that he had nothing to worry about."

It still didn't make any sense. He should have been punched in the face, not hugged like a brother. "He's okay with it. Just like that?"

"We went for couple's counselling. It took him months to forgive me." She looked down. "Or so he says, but it's obvious he still doesn't trust me."

"But.." He moved back, surprised. "He didn't even try to hit me.."

"He doesn't know it was with you." She looked away, as if embarrassed. "He wouldn't have been able to handle it. I couldn't do that to him."

He felt the urge to walk away, but his feet refused to move. "Why are you telling me all this?" Somehow, he knew he needed to know.

She looked at him for a moment before she shrugged lightly. Her smile, sad. "He's planning on divorcing me. He thinks I don't know, but I found the papers in his desk a while back." She laughed. "It's not working, we tried. But it's not possible to stay in a marriage when there's no trust. We hardly talk. We haven't slept in the same bed for months..."

Surely she wasn't asking him to do, what he thinks she's asking him to do. "If you want me to talk to him..." He couldn't. He really couldn't be an advocate for their marriage.

She shook her head in surprise. "No. I just want...to talk."

He still wasn't buying it. "To talk?"

She shrugged again. "I just needed to talk to someone who wouldn't say 'I told you so'."

"And you thought of me?"

"Anyone else cross your mind?"

This somehow felt like an insult. Leaning forward, he stood his ground as his eyes met hers. "I was never your friend. If you think that I'm going to sit silently and listen while you-"

"I don't want a friend." His gaze fell to his chest, as her fingers played with the button of his shirt.

His eyes met hers. "I'm not your fuck-buddy either." Moving back, he ignored her hurt expression. "Just because you used me a year ago, doesn't mean I'll let you use me again."

"I wasn't using you."

"Really?" He snapped sarcastically. "So all that time when you had me _and _Ben, and you chose Ben, that wasn't using me?"

"_What?_" She asked, outraged. "Is that what this is about? You think I chose Ben over you? I chose _you_ over Ben. Why do you think our marriage is suffering? It's not because he has trusts issues, it's because every time I think I'm over you, someone mentions your name and suddenly I'm not anymore." Her eyes narrowed as she jabbed his chest in anger. "_You _are the problem. _You_ are the one who is ruining my life."

"And _you_ are being dramatic, as usual." He all but stuck his tongue out at her. "Do you think this is easy for me? That girl in there? She's just a friend. And do you know _why_ she's just a friend? Because _someone _ruined me. I haven't dated anyone or slept with anyone _in a year_! I haven't been that celibate since I was sixteen."

"Aww. Poor baby." She mocked, sinisterly. "Haven't had a chance to use your skills for a year. However would the world survive?"

"If you were here instead of _Washington_, I wouldn't have had that problem."

"What are you saying? That if you were sleeping with me you wouldn't have slept with anyone else?"

"Well, duh."

They paused. His gaze avoided hers.

"Why wouldn't you?" She asked curiously, her tone soft.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Are you saying you would have?"

"No." She said in an obvious tone. "I just never thought that you would... you know..."

"Believe me, I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Don't try blaming this on me."

"You have always been the sole problem maker, so yeah, I'm blaming this on you." His smirk was smug as she crossed her arms and glared. "This _whole_ thing that we're trapped in? Your fault."

She scoffed. "Well it's your fault we got ourselves into this predicament in the first place."

"Hey! Don't try blaming me just because you were attracted to me."

"I was _not_ attracted to you." Her anger seemed to increase as he raised his eyebrows at her. "And for your information, the fact that _you _slept with _me, _means that you were attracted to me."

His smirk fell. "Lets not focus on the minor details."

"Fine." They glared at each other silently.

After a moment, she looked at him in confusion. "What were we arguing about?"

He shrugged before his gaze met hers intensely. "Are you two really done?"

Her expression sobered instantly. "Looks like it. And the thing is, I know I'm suppose to be more devastated, not accepting." She smiled softly. "I think it's the right thing to do. It's just not working."

He nodded, gesturing towards the back door. "We better get back."

"Yeah." Moving forward, she lightly kissed his cheek, her lips barely grazing the side of his. "Thanks for listening. I think you just might be growing up."

He smiled. "Don't tell anyone." Smiling herself, she pulled open the door, pausing when he said her name. "You up for coffee this Saturday? Or in your case, green tea?"

Her eyes narrowed in amusement. "You know, someday I'll make you a believer in the power of antioxidants."

He smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

"Fine. Saturday it is." She shoved him lightly. "But I warn you, it can be pretty addictive."

Leaning forward, he smirked. His lips just an inch away from hers. "I highly doubt it." Moving back, he quickly went inside and closed the door behind him. The screen almost hitting her in the face. He waited for it. And sure enough it took a second before he heard it.

"DE-REK!"

Smirking, he joined the dinner party, Casey huffing in anger behind him. Just because they were in this semi-relationship like thing didn't mean he had to change his ways. He continued grinning, not noticing the curious glances of his family landing behind him. Within seconds he was doused with water, the family staring in surprise at his jaw dropped expression and the empty water glass in his step-sisters hand. Snickering, he reached for his own glass as he ignored the protests of his father and Nora, and the squeals of excitement from his siblings.

Looked like she wasn't changing her ways either. And that was fine by him.

********

**The End. **

**A/N - I'm such a Dasey shipper that I couldn't bear leaving this story without a bit of hope for those two. The situation was left messy and confusing on purpose, in case anyone was wondering. The couple never hit me as those who talk about every single detail (eventhough Casey might want to) so I left them with what they do best, action without analyzing it. I hope it was in character. And thanks to all who ever reviewed, I enjoyed reading them :)..  
**


End file.
